The aim of this project is to investigate a simple method for slowing down the rate of electrophoretic translocation of DNA through a nanopore. Unique modulations of current across nanopores produced by individual bases during such translocation forms the basis of DNA nanopore sequencing. The nanopore method requires very simple sample preparation with potentially no amplification steps and can achieve long read sequences with inexpensive hardware and biochemical reagents. Hence, nanopore technology holds a great deal of promise in the effort to achieve rapid, low cost sequencing. However, current high bandwidth methods are limited by the inability to accurately distinguish various bases due to the extremely rapid nature of freely translocating DNA. Methods proposed here maintain the simplicity of nanopore sequencing through biological and electronic innovations. Progress made through this proposal will potentially lead to an inexpensive and rapid benchtop DNA sequencing solution that will contribute significantly towards the goal of the $1000 genome.